


Cover of the night

by haru_ran



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the cover of the night it takes one bite to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by a scene in Bram Stoker's _Dracula_.

Night. The darkest time of the day; a time filled with passion, enjoyment and danger. Secrets hidden during the brightness of the day were revealed easily, every person just living for the moment. Couples bathed in the feelings for one another, strict men turned to loving fathers turning in their children to bed, innocent girls revealed their true nature and young boys found their courage.

But the darkness revealed something else. Something much older. Something mysterious, something appealing and intriguing. Something much more dangerous. In the cover of the night they weren't different from any other human, yet they were elsewise. They once had been mere humans, had lived a normal life under the sun until everything had changed in the embrace of one of those old creatures hiding in the darkness of the night, long forgotten in newer days.

They lived a life in concealment, a life in the shadow only to reveal themselves in the darkness of the night, confined in it for years, decades; hundreds of years. Hunger was what revealed them, the craving for warm blood pumping through every human and animal walking on earth. The warm liquid rushing through their veins was addicting to them, was what they needed to survive.

They were called vampires and their existence was oblivious to humans. They thought they knew, but when they found the stories written in books and films produced to be true, it was all too late.

The nocturnal creatures were to be found everywhere, even in the streets of Seoul. Just by looking at people wandering through the streets at night you couldn't make out who was a vampire and who just meant to be their feast. Over hundreds and thousands of years they had walked beside humankind, some complying better to changes in their surroundings than others. The only thing that always stayed the same over every day and year of their undead existence was their hunger, the craving for warm blood dampening their lips and rushing through their cold figures.

With attentive eyes and ears they wandered around every night, some just out for a quick meal, others in search of a special prey. Like one of the oldest vampires residing in Seoul. For years his dark eyes had been fixed on a young Korean, the lad just being 24 of age. Almost the age he had been when his life had changed into concealment in the night over 600 years ago. Back then he had found it a caged freedom. Freedom, because the chains of his conservative life had been lifted. Caged, because he was bounded to the night and the humans surrounding him. The bonds he had been caged in from his birth had been gladly thrown away when he had been lying in a vampire's arms, the creature's fangs thrust into his throat when it had feasted on him. With this change he had escaped his married life, a condition he had more than just despised. He never had wanted the life his genitors had given him. He never had seen them as parents anyway. He had never wanted to be part of the society, the conservative living nothing but a torture to him. He had never wanted to be married to a woman his parents had fancied, never had wanted to have the daughter she had born him so many months after the forced union in the night of their marriage.

He had hated his mortal life. Simple as that. He had despised the people surrounding him, all of them being so alike in their wordings and gestures. He had always been different, in so many ways. He had always been a dreamer, a longer for knowledge who had yearned for answers and freedom for his soul.

Often he had thought about to escape this torture many called life, to flee into the secure embrace of death to be reborn in another place, another time, that would fit his yearning soul. He had tried so many times to set an end to his life if not for his heart that felt so much love had stopped him. If not for his heart caring so much for another person he would have never lived to this very day. If not for the love he had held for his wife's brother he never would have yearned for much more no one but this man could have given him. But the person he once had loved had long been forgotten by time. He had seen him withering through the last years of his life in the concealment night had bestowed upon him.

Over all those hundreds of years he had spent alone, he had forgotten about the looks of the man he had once loved. He could only remember his eyes, the deep brown haunting him every night many would resemble with so-called chocolate in this newer century. The very eyes he stared at every night for the past six years. If not for those eyes he had never thought to crave this much for a human, the very lad being across from him in a club whilst enjoying himself with his friends; people one surrounded themselves with.

The 21st century had been the first century where he finally felt like home. People didn't live to standards as strict any longer, two men loved the same way as did two women; the very same way as in his older times it was only privileged to be a man mating with his wife. Sharing the same bed had long been forgotten to be a privilege to wedded couples and were now seen to be a general incident. Strangers bedded one another for one night, others developed into something more. It was a time of personal freedom and of dreams coming true.

He took a deep breath, not breathing the unnecessary air but the freedom he had been longing for over the last 600 years. His eyelids lifted when the musky odour of his prey reached his nostrils, the pulsing of the lad's rushing blood audible for his ears. With much interest he watched the young man, eyes fixed on his every movement. The dim light brightening the dance floor let the lad shine in his eyes, a longing stronger than just mere hunger filling his every nerve. He observed him closely; he _wanted_ him. He was obsessed with the 24-year-old in every possible way.

No one was to go near, not a single vampire dared to touch the lad chosen by him. Long ago he had marked him, the very lad oblivious. For him the constant nights of an auburn haired man visiting him were nothing but mere dreams. But in reality they were so much more. Every night the vampire would watch him from afar, every night he would follow him. Every night he would call for the sleeping lad and feed on him; subtle but creating the strongest bond a vampire could have with their prey. During every single of these nights his control over his hunger, his _lust_ , was weakening a bit more. He had tasted this young man's blood and just a mere drop of the sinful liquid had made him addicted. The arousal coursing through his veins with every drop falling onto his tongue was unbearable, left him insatiated. He wanted more; _needed_ so much more.

He could feel with every new taste of the lad's blood what the other could give him, what the muscled figure could turn into if he transformed him to one of his kind. Pleasure, lust; a red arousing curtain fell over his sparkling greenish-blue eyes whenever he bore his sharp teeth into the mellow flesh of the other's throat. Never before had he felt such a craving that he was about to lose his mind. Not even for his first and only love. This was so much different, so much more. He couldn't even describe it.

Every sunrise he would lie down in his black coffin, but never would find rest. The young man's eyes were haunting him in his daily sleep, would make him lust for more. He didn't know for how long he could control himself. With every passing day it got all the more difficult.

He needed to do something. And he needed to do it now. With a new determination the auburn haired vampire wandered through the next coming night. He needed to make the lad notice him, needed him to get to know him.

*****

Shaking his head he sighed. He once again had dreamed of a man visiting him. It was the very same man with dark eyes that shone greenish-blue like in his dreams for already six years.

“Did you dream of him again?” one of his friends asked, the low voice ripping him out of his thoughts. He just nodded as a response, his brown hair swaying in the movement.

“Seriously, this is slowly getting scary,” another friend voiced out in concern. “For the last six years you've always been dreaming of the same person, someone who probably doesn't even exist. And all those things he is doing with you. Creepy,” he continued, shivering all over at the thought of what the lad had told his friends. The brown haired didn't dare to voice out his own thoughts bugging him. He knew his concerned friend would commit him to an institution if he told him that he actually found those dreams strangely arousing.

It was always the same dream, always the same stranger playing a main role in it next to himself. Whenever he dreamed of this man then he felt as if a desire hidden somewhere deep within him was always surfacing. Just the mere thought of what the stranger with short auburn hair was doing to him made him blush. Every morning he awakened with his skin burning at the memory of his dream. He would still be able to feel the stranger's lips moving over his neck, the tongue lapping in the juncture of his collarbone before the auburn haired would bite and suck on his flesh. The secureness he would feel when he lay in the other's arms was strangely calming. In every dream he felt the same strong attraction, as if he were in trance. And every night he would drown in those dark eyes that flashed greenish-blue when you looked closely enough. He didn't know what he would do if the stranger ever appeared before his open eyes. Whenever he thought back to his dreams and even the fantasies he had during the time of the day, his every nerve would tense when he tried to hold back the arousal coursing through his veins. It was just so .... intense.

“Don't worry about it, Chun-ah,” he replied, voice a bit dull when he wasn't really mentally there with his two concerned friends. “I'm sure it's ....” he drew his sentence, coming to an abrupt halt when his eyes caught sight of short auburn hair. The exact same colour and hair style as the one out of his dream. The man across from him at the other side of the room moved with such grace and calmness that allured him, pulled him towards the mysterious man being probably a head smaller than himself. “Nothing,” he mumbled when he registered his friends' concerned looks who both waved their hands in front of his face.

“You all right?” the taller dark-brown haired asked, a delicate eyebrow raised when he registered the forlorn gaze of his best friend. Turning towards where his friend was staring at he cocked his head to the side. What exactly caught his friend's attention in such a manner that he practically forgot about him and YooChun standing next to him? He couldn't find any reason.

No word of his friends really reached the brown haired 24-year-old, his eyes only fixed on the auburn haired man that had entered the club. He felt a strong bond pulling at him, as if he knew the stranger from across the room. But he was sure to have never seen such a mysterious and alluring man before. At least not in this certain club or outside of his dream. He didn't register his friends' calls when he without any further explanation stepped forward, eyes set on the stranger's back when he moved towards him. It was as if something were radiating from him that called his name; _something_ that just pulled him into the stranger's spell.

“YunHo!” his friends called out but fell on deaf ears. The brown haired was completely lost in his own world. They almost lost sight of YunHo with every step he took through the dancing crowd towards the other side of the room. The closer YunHo came to the mysterious auburn haired, the further the other stepped through the crowd. Time and again YunHo was sure that the other male slowed his steps for him to be able to catch up. And he was sure that he more than once caught the other passing a glance over his shoulder at him.

The beats of the music subsided when YunHo followed the auburn haired further towards the darkened corridor that led to the club's restrooms. Just when the mysterious male was about to enter the men's toilet, said one turned subtly at YunHo rounding the corner. A smirk played over plush lips YunHo was able to note, before his attention was caught by the other's eyes. His breath hitched at the greenish-blue irises staring back at him; beckoning him to come closer.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat he approached the door of the men's toilet the mysterious man from his haunting dreams had vanished into. His motion was cautious when he entered the tiled halls of the restroom. Dim light illuminated the men's toilet, subtle dripping from a leaking tap reaching YunHo's ears when he stepped inside. The door fell shut behind him, and looking around the room, he found himself alone. Wondering whether the auburn haired was inside of one of the cubicles, he heaved a shaky breath. 'Calm down, YunHo,' he chided himself whilst palming his racing heart.

A gasp pearled from his bow-shaped lips when nimble chilled fingers were gently tracing over the nape of his neck. His figure stiffened shortly, a warmth spreading through him when a palm slowly travelled along his spine. YunHo's eyelids slid shut when he drew in a shuddering breath at a pair of arms wrapping gently around his waist with a seemingly firm chest hidden under a layer of clothes pressing against his back.

“Do you always go with strangers?” was breathed into his neck, a pair of lips brushing subtly over his nape.

“No,” YunHo whispered, struggling to keep his cool when the tip of the stranger's nose travelled along the expanse of his neck with lips lingering close to his skin. “But you are not a stranger. I know you from my dreams,” he further muttered with warmth spreading through his cheeks when he bathed in the proximity with the stranger that felt so familiar.

The other hummed a soft “Really,” before he rounded YunHo's figure and came face-to-face with him. Greenish-blue irises stared at him, a palm resting at the well of his backside whilst a nimble finger grazed tenderly along his flushed cheek. The touch was cool, yet it was burning YunHo's skin.

“How are you called?” the auburn haired purred into YunHo's neck when he leaned into him with fingers curled in his brown hair whilst the other palm drew lazy circles over his ass. YunHo mewled softly and buried his face into the pale neck displayed in front of him.

“YunHo,” he mumbled, sighing softly at the lips exploring his neck with a cunning tongue and nibbling teeth. “Jung YunHo.”

“Mmmh,” the auburn haired purred, nibbling along YunHo's jawline before he drew away to focus his eyes once more on him. “Good, strong name,” he breathed whilst thumbing YunHo's lower lip gently. YunHo's eyes were hooded when he stared into the other's eyes, the greenish-blue irises pulling him into a trance until he thought that they turned a dark pool of emerald that promised anything his dreams had showed him. He was completely lost in the other's eyes when the auburn haired leaned in and brushed his lips subtly against YunHo's. The touch was barely there, but the sensation running through him let about every nerve tingle with warmth. It was perfection.

YunHo was still lost in the spell the other bestowed on him when the auburn haired drew from his lips and paid attention to his jawline and further up to his ear. A low moan vibrated in his throat when the slightly smaller male nibbled teasingly on the fleshy earlobe and let his tongue run over it.

“JaeJoong,” was whispered seductively into his ear, the voice low and alluring. It sent shimmies up YunHo's spine, his hands trembling when his fingers tangled with the hem of his shirt. Just when he registered the smaller one's name breathed into his ear, said one had already disentangled himself from his figure and had left the men's toilet with a last lingering touch on his ass and a subtle squeeze. When YunHo woke from his daze, he was left alone with the dripping of a leaking tap.

YunHo was still caught in a haze when he left the men's toilet shortly after. His cheeks were still flushed and he absentmindedly traced the texture of his lips with his fingers. They still felt tingly and warm after the chaste peck JaeJoong had stolen from him.

“YunHo!” was called out to him when his two friends spotted him near the darkened hallway towards the restrooms. YunHo didn't really register their approach.

“Where have you been, man! We've been searching all over for you!” YooChun exclaimed once he reached his friend. When he found the other not responding to him or their friend, he shook YunHo's shoulders, “YunHo!” That seemed to work as YunHo's forlorn gaze snapped back to his friends. He blinked for a few seconds before he reacted to YooChun's assault by wriggling out of his grasp.

“What's gotten into you, YooChun?” he asked whilst rearranging his shirt and tousled brown hair.

YooChun raised an eyebrow. “What's gotten into me, you ask? I could resent this question right back at you. You've been the one who stalked off without any word and were gone for god knows how long,” he remarked and crossed his arms over his chest.

YunHo didn't really pay attention to YooChun's words and let his eyes roam over the crowd of people filling the club. He was sure that JaeJoong couldn't be that far away. After all, he had just left the men's toilet around a minute before him. A distressed sigh brought him back to his friends. YooChun was mumbling something to himself that sounded like “Unbelievable! He's completely ignoring us!” but the words entered his ears as fast as they left.

“Have you seen him?” he shot his question and startled his friends entirely. The two young men spared a glance at one another before they turned to YunHo.

“Whom are you talking about?” the taller of the two asked with his head cocked in wonder.

“JaeJoong,” YunHo simply replied and let his eyes wander further about the club. “He just came out of the restroom before me.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You let us hang there in the middle of the club because of some guy named JaeJoong to shag him in a cubicle in the men's toilet? You've got to be kidding me!” YooChun exclaimed with his arms thrown into the air to express his annoyance together with a scowl evident on his face.

YunHo just blinked at YooChun's outburst whilst his other friend tried to calm the situation at hand. He had always been the one arbitrating his friends' arguments. “YunHo, in all honesty, no one came out before you,” he remarked and found YunHo staring at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Don't be silly, KyuHyun. Of course he left before me,” YunHo responded and turned to YooChun afterwards, “And for your information, I did not shag JaeJoong in some toilet cubicle.”

“Well, maybe it would help if we knew how that JaeJoong looks like otherwise I can't tell you if either of us has seen him,” KyuHyun interrupted before YooChun and YunHo would discuss any further. Sometimes he really wondered how the two of them were able to become such good friends.

KyuHyun's question brought a soft smile to YunHo's lips almost immediately when the brown haired had the chance to describe the man of his dreams. “He has auburn short hair and is a little shorter than I am,” he exclaimed with his hand resting slightly beneath his ear to show the length of JaeJoong's hair and to indicate his height. “He has the most intriguing eyes I have ever seen, lush rosy lips - YooChun I swear, you'd kill for those lips!” he further babbled, a flush gracing his cheeks at the excitement coursing through him. YooChun and KyuHyun eyed each other with wide eyes. The last time the two of them had heard YunHo talking about someone like that, was when he told them about his ever recurring dreams for the last six years.

“Slow down, man. And stop mixing your weird dreams with reality. You must have had a drop too much if you already fantasize about him when you're awake,” YooChun grumbled and shook his head in disbelief. KyuHyun was pretty sure that YunHo must just have seen things as well.

“No, it was him. And he was real. His name is JaeJoong, and yes, he _is_ the one of my dreams. And for your information, I did not drink anything alcoholic at all,” YunHo exclaimed very much frustrated at his friends' attitude and huffed in annoyance. Just when he turned his head to give his friends his cold shoulder, he spotted JaeJoong near the entrance with a lanky tall youth following the alluring beauty hot on his heels.

“There he is!” he remarked and pointed at the entrance for his friends to be able to spot JaeJoong.

YooChun raised his eyebrow sceptically. “Well, I admit he looks like the guy in your dreams, but he obviously just left with someone else,” he muttered but YunHo didn't really seem to bother. He was grinning like a fool to himself when he spotted JaeJoong looking over his shoulder at him with a teasing wink and lopsided smile before he vanished into the night with his lanky companion.

“I think that doesn't matter, YooChun,” KyuHyun mumbled with a heavy sigh when he registered that YunHo was lost in his own little world.

*****

The night was chilly when he left the club together with his lanky prey, but JaeJoong didn't really mind. He, after all, was cold himself. He led the taller youth to a darkened alley aloof to the busy streets to prevent any passer-by from witnessing his feast. The lad followed him willingly, not only thanks to his enchantments.

“You must be freezing,” the youth muttered close to his ear when he let himself be cornered by the taller figure against a stony wall.

JaeJoong chuckled and let his fingers slide along the strong arms caging him in, “I'm certain you can warm me.”

“It will be my pleasure, gorgeous,” the other breathed and mouthed JaeJoong's neck with his full lips. A satiated purr vibrated in JaeJoong's throat at the pulse he was able to hear with his sensitive ears and the warmth that radiated from the lanky youth. It wasn't as arousing to him as being proximate with YunHo, but feeding on this quite handsome youth would satisfy his hunger for the night surely. He buried his left fingers in short dark-brown hair and lapped his tongue teasingly over the pulsing vein on the taller one's carotid artery. The youth buried his face deeper into JaeJoong's neck whilst latching his lips onto the pale expanse of his skin with arms wrapped around his delicate waist. Tightening his hold on the youth's hair JaeJoong bared his fangs, his eyes glowing a deep green when he got hold of the other's shoulder with his right hand and buried his sharpened white fangs in the mellow flesh of his throat.

The youth wanted to break free at JaeJoong's assault but it was to no avail. JaeJoong's hold on him was too strong and with every drop of blood being transmitted from him to JaeJoong's system, the youth's skin turned ashen, eyes glazed over and his hold on JaeJoong's waist loosened. When he sagged completely against JaeJoong's figure, the deed was done. With a satisfied groan JaeJoong pulled from the emptied vein and let the lifeless youth drop to the ground before his feet. With closed eyes JaeJoong bathed in the warmth coursing through him and thumbed over a ruby drop of precious blood on his bottom lip. He purred satiated when he licked the delicious treat from his thumb and looked down at the body to his feet with hooded eyes.

“Thanks for warming me, kid,” he muttered with an appreciating grin before he left the darkened alley and strolled through the people walking over Seoul's pavement. He was safe for the next two nights and could pay all of his attention to YunHo, like he did every other night. And it wasn't for long that he found YunHo wandering the streets after he had left the club.

The way towards YunHo's house was one JaeJoong knew by heart. The lad lived in an apartment in the upper floor of a house for students and JaeJoong knew every corner of the furnished rooms. It was to his fortune that every night one of the windows to YunHo's home was ajar, even more so the window to the lad's bedroom. Every night he would watch YunHo moving from one room to another hidden in the shadows of darkened corners. He would watch him get ready to bed, would rake his greenish-blue eyes over tanned skin exposed in the secureness of YunHo's home. He loved YunHo's body. He _wanted_ YunHo's body. Every muscle, every patch of skin his eyes could see, every perfection and imperfection he was able to note he wanted. He desired YunHo, more than he craved for his delicious blood.

This night JaeJoong waited patiently for YunHo to fall asleep before he would climb through the window. He was sure otherwise he wouldn't be able to control himself if he were near YunHo changing from his clothes into his more comfortable sweat pants and nothing else. He waited, with arousal flushing his cheeks thanks to the fresh blood rushing through his veins when YunHo covered his naked self with his pants and slipped into the fluffiness of his bed. He waited, with deep intakes of breath that led the other's alluring scent into his nostrils. He waited until he was sure that YunHo had fallen asleep and moved smoothly from the tree's thick branch right across YunHo's bedroom to his window. With ease he slid the wooden window open and climbed silently into the bedroom that was filled with nothing but YunHo.

Silently he strolled over to YunHo's bed and marvelled in the sight of the peacefully sleeping lad. Carefully he settled onto the mattress before he hovered over the resting figure underneath him. JaeJoong's eyes turned a darkened emerald green when he focused his enchantment on YunHo and brushed his fingers subtly over the warm skin of YunHo's face.

“Rise, YunHo,” he whispered with his enchanting voice, a smile stretching over his lips when the latter stirred. “Rise for me,” he further chimed and drew a little back when YunHo's eyes lidded halfway whilst automatically sitting up. He was in deep trance and exposed to JaeJoong's every will. Satisfied the vampire settled onto YunHo's thighs whilst raking his eyes over his willing prey.

Every visible patch of skin was caressed with his eyes, more attention paid to YunHo's bare chest when JaeJoong glided his fingers gently over the warm flesh. JaeJoong couldn't stop the purr roaring through his throat when he nestled against YunHo's strong chest and buried his nose in the alluring area of the latter's neck.

“Soon,” he breathed whilst nipping along YunHo's jawline. He sighed softly when YunHo's hands settled onto his hips and drew leisure circles along the skin above the hem of his trousers. “You'll be mine,” JaeJoong mewled when his lush lips hovered over the bow-shaped pair of YunHo. With a lingering kiss he gave in to his urging desire to claim YunHo's warm lips. His fingers were buried in YunHo's brown locks when he moulded closer against his bare chest and lost himself in the searing kiss.

YunHo's arms tightened around JaeJoong's waist in his trance, a sleepy groan erupting from him when JaeJoong's fangs tore the texture of his bottom lip open. It was just a shallow cut, but it drew enough blood for JaeJoong to mewl wantonly into the kiss he stole from his desired prey. With every ruby drop of blood he caught from YunHo's lips, warmth spread through him with arousal pooling in his lower guts.

With a soft moan JaeJoong pulled reluctantly from YunHo's lips. They were glistening with blood smeared messily over their texture, JaeJoong thumbing the bottom lip before he drew his thumb into his mouth to suck on the precious liquid. Leaning forward JaeJoong nuzzled YunHo's nose gently and slowly let the enchantment lift from the slumbering youth.

“I want you so much,” he whispered and stole a last lingering kiss from YunHo's lips before his enchantment was lifted completely. From his hideout on the branch across from YunHo's room he observed the sleepy lad tracing the injured texture of his lip. With the arousal YunHo had caused him heavy between his legs, JaeJoong departed from YunHo's home and left the night behind him.

*****

Absentminded YunHo sat in the cafeteria of his university, his gaze forlorn and directed outside the window when he traced the small cut on his bottom lip. His dream of last night had been so intense that it almost felt real. JaeJoong hovering over him, the caress of his fingers on his skin. And then the kiss. A kiss so intense that it literally bruised his lips. And when he woke from his dream in the middle of the night, aroused, hot and bothered, he found his lip indeed to be injured.

YunHo was so lost in his own train of thoughts that he didn't register at all the gossips and whispered words filling the dining hall of the cafeteria. Everything he could think of were greenish-blue eyes that turned emerald in seduction, lush rosy lips that fitted so well against his own pair and chilled fingers that burned every patch of skin they touched. There was no denying it that YunHo desired the mysterious JaeJoong from his dreams more than any of his friends could imagine.

The clank of a food tray being placed on the table was registered by his ears, but YunHo didn't pay it much attention. Even less the conversation between YooChun and KyuHyun.

“No shit. Are you for real?” YooChun's voice boomed along their table when the brown haired lad sat down and faced KyuHyun across from him. The taller nodded curtly, a mournful expression gracing his normally handsome features.

“Yes. I heard they found ChangMin near the club in a darkened alley,” KyuHyun muttered when he slid onto his chair. “I know we haven't been the best of friends, but who would let someone like him bleed white? It's horrible,” he sighed with his head heavy between his hands. A low whine escaped him when he tried to keep his tears at bay.

“That something like this could happen in such a crowded place without a witness. Scary,” YooChun mumbled and reached across the table to pat KyuHyun's shoulder in sympathy. He nudged YunHo's arm by accident when doing so, which pulled the lad out of his reverie. Blinking at the sudden contact, YunHo turned around in his seat and found his friends sitting with him. He cocked his head in wonder when he witnessed the sullen aura evaporating from YooChun and KyuHyun.

“What's with you two being all gloomy,” he muttered when he tried to distract himself from the pictures of JaeJoong and his lips and gliding fingers and sultry moans.

“Have you not heard?” YooChun snapped at him when KyuHyun just sniffed softly to regain his composure.

“Heard what?” YunHo asked dumbfounded which earned him an exaggerated sigh from YooChun. The brown haired shook his head in disbelief before he turned once more to him.

“They found ChangMin dead in an alley near the club,” YooChun remarked softly and eyed KyuHyun with sullen eyes. It got to the taller more than he had imagined.

YunHo blinked when he registered the gloomy news. “Oh,” he mumbled. With furrowed he then realized that he didn't even know for sure who that ChangMin was. “Who was that again?” he asked and heard YooChun bumping his head against the table.

“Seriously, YunHo. What the hell is wrong with you? You've been totally out of it recently,” YooChun exclaimed with a scowl. “Since you have _forgotten_ , ChangMin was like the most intelligent guy in this university and like KyuHyun's childhood pal although they weren't as close over the last years. And apparently, he was the one whom your 'dream guy' vanished with last night.” At that YunHo's eyes lit with recognition. “For all we know, that creep could've been ChangMin's murderer,” YooChun further remarked with an annoyed huff when he leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Excuse me? You totally take that back,” YunHo exclaimed and rose from his chair with eyebrows furrowed in anger.

“Make me,” YooChun responded and rose as well. They tried staring the other down, but neither of the two dared to retrieve. “You don't even know that weirdo. And from all your creepy dreams I wouldn't be surprised if he were the one going all Dracula on ChangMin,” YooChun further announced and by now YunHo was ready to jump at his friend's neck to strangle him.

“Guys, stop,” KyuHyun pleaded with a soft voice, repeating his request a little louder until the two squabblers paid attention to him. “What's wrong with you two?” he accused them with a mournful voice and teary eyes. “We lost a fellow student in a very tragic way and you really have the nerve to argue?” he further muttered and calmed down first when YunHo and YooChun mumbled a curt apology and sat down.

“It's not my fault,” YooChun huffed annoyed and faced away from YunHo.

“YooChun!” KyuHyun drew sternly as to warn him. YunHo in response glared at the brown haired lad.

“It's true! I know you think the same. Ever since he's having those weird dreams he's not the same anymore,” YooChun declared.

YunHo rose his eyebrows in wonder, “What's that supposed to mean?”

KyuHyun eyed YunHo warily and explained gently before YooChun could throw it at YunHo's face, “Well, ever since you have those dreams about JaeJoong, you are different. I mean, you're not as social as you used to be and you more than once are lost in a world of your own where none of us has entry to. It's as if you're a walking dead, or something.”

YunHo had intently listened to KyuHyun's explanation, although it didn't help at all that every spoken word sounded ridiculous to him. “Look, I know you're both kind of worried about me and my dreams, but I surely am not a walking dead. I'm very much the same person as I've always been. Don't be ridiculous,” he voiced out before he rose from his chair and left his two friends behind in the cafeteria. YooChun and KyuHyun only shook their heads and sighed.

That night YunHo found it hard to fall asleep. More than once a shiver wrecked his body when he thought to feel eyes following his every move. It wasn't the first time that he felt as if someone was watching him, but this night it felt more intense. He didn't pay it anymore mind when he settled into the soft covers of his bed and buried his face in his pillows to catch some well needed sleep.

He was dozing for a good hour and was certain soon he would be lulled into sleep when the subtle sound of his window sliding open reached his ears. He didn't think much of it and stayed still under his covers. Soft foot steps padded over the carpet, gracefully and careful to not cause much noise before YunHo felt his mattress dip a little next to him. Eyes closed tightly YunHo swallowed the lump growing in his throat when the other person on his bed let their finger trace along his cheek.

YunHo knew this chilled finger, this cool touch. He was certain that it had to be _him_. He opened his eyes just as the other was hovering over his face. Greenish-blue irises widened when the intruder drew back.

“You're wake,” he muttered and YunHo was certain a light blush coloured the cheeks of the face he knew belonged to JaeJoong.

“What are you doing here, JaeJoong?” YunHo asked and sat up, facing the lad who had risen to his feet. He noticed JaeJoong's eyes darting towards his chest and back towards his eyes. JaeJoong did not answer when instead he intended to back further away. YunHo grabbed his wrist to prevent the auburn haired from leaving and came into contact with chilled but smooth skin. “You are cold,” he muttered under his breath when he drew soft circles with his thumb over the back of JaeJoong's hand.

“I always am,” JaeJoong breathed and tried to ease away the shiver creeping up his spine at the warmth emanating from YunHo's hand.

“Why are you here and how do you know that I live here?” YunHo inquired softly and pulled JaeJoong closer. He did not intend to let the alluring male go now that he had him with him.

Albeit JaeJoong knew that he was stronger than YunHo when he wanted, he let himself be held captive by the lad. It was after all what he wanted, in one way or another. He bit his bottom lip when he refused to answer YunHo's questions. A smirk played on his lips though when he locked eyes with the chocolate coloured pair of YunHo. Without another word he climbed back onto YunHo's bed and settled down across his legs.

YunHo gulped when JaeJoong shifted closer to him on the bed and let go of the latter's wrist. “It weren't just dreams,” he whispered when JaeJoong stretched out his palm and cupped YunHo's cheek.

“No,” JaeJoong breathed and moulded closer into YunHo's sitting form. As if on cue YunHo encircled JaeJoong's waist with his arms and let the other nuzzle his neck.

“Just who exactly are you?” YunHo breathed and let his fingers slide under the hem of JaeJoong's shirt. The auburn haired drew back and set his eyes on YunHo. He was sure that he saw the greenish-blue irises merging into a deep emerald green.

“I'd have to kill you, if I told you,” JaeJoong remarked lowly and YunHo couldn't help but moan softly at the sultry effect it had on him.

“You cannot be mortal,” YunHo mumbled without a thought and lidded his eyes to a startled looking JaeJoong.

A curious grin spread over JaeJoong's lips when he replied, “Not mortal? Then what do you think I am?”

“You must be sent from heaven,” YunHo responded and found JaeJoong softly laughing at his sappy words.

“Heaven?” JaeJoong inquired and got hold of YunHo's right palm to let it rest on his cheek. He drew YunHo's thumb between his lips and suckled gently at it. “You might want to reconsider that,” he breathed and let YunHo's thumb caress along his white fang flashing from his parted lips.

YunHo drew in a gasp and pulled his thumb from JaeJoong's mouth. His palm remained at the other's chilled cheek when he whispered, “You're a vampire.”

JaeJoong nuzzled his nose into the juncture of YunHo's collarbone and mewled softly at the pulse running through his carotid artery. “I very much am,” he muttered against YunHo's tanned skin whilst his fingers drew leisure circles over YunHo's abs.

YunHo tried to regain his composure at the teasing nips and touches JaeJoong showered him with. With a deep breath he threw JaeJoong onto his mattress and hovered over him. A playful smirk lay on JaeJoong's plush lips. “I always thought vampires were just a phantasm created by books and movies,” he exclaimed and stared down into the amused vampire's eyes.

“Oh, you foolish people. You only have forgotten our existence over our hundreds of years spent in concealment. What you call a phantasm, is what you want us to be so you do not have to fear what we are able to do,” JaeJoong responded with much amusement latched in his voice. It had always bemused him what people of the newer century had come up with to make the existence of him and his companions more bearable.

“Then it truly was you who sucked the blood out of ChangMin,” YunHo declared when he thought back to his conversation with KyuHyun and YooChun.

“ChangMin?” JaeJoong asked and cocked his head in wonder. It dawned on him that the lanky youth who had provided him with the recent blood rushing through his veins must have been called by that name. “I suppose though. He was very delicious,” he purred and licked his lips in a teasing manner.

YunHo gulped and backed away from the vampire beneath him. JaeJoong followed his movements by sitting up with a soft chuckle. YunHo didn't fight him when he wrapped his arms around his neck. “Are you scared?” he sing-sang teasingly with mirth sparkling in his eyes.

“Shouldn't I? I mean, I am sure you just want to, uhm, drink my blood or something,” YunHo muttered, his voice slightly filled with panic when he stared into the pools of emerald of JaeJoong's eyes. He gulped visibly with his heart racing in his chest when JaeJoong leaned into him and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Hm, not necessarily,” JaeJoong mewled and nipped gently along YunHo's jawline to distract him from his fear. It was hard for him to control himself when the pulsing vein of YunHo's throat was already calling out to him to savour the delicious ruby liquid flowing inside. “I want you to be more,” he whispered and gently pecked YunHo's lips when he reached them. His hands settled onto YunHo's hips and gently traced the outline of his hipbone.

“More,” YunHo repeated under a low breath and trembled at JaeJoong's fingers gliding teasingly over his skin. It aroused him to an extent that he couldn't hide his growing erection any longer. “You mean becoming a vampire,” he softly moaned against JaeJoong's lips who never halted nibbling on his bottom lip.

“Quite so,” JaeJoong breathed and shifted closer to YunHo when he found the latter to not reject his advances. A satisfied purr roared through his throat when he brushed against YunHo's arousal. “I want you to be my partner,” he mewled and ground his hips down into YunHo's impassioned groin. It earned him a low groan breathed into his ear whilst YunHo's hands got hold of his slender hips. “My mate,” he whispered against YunHo's lips before he claimed them in a searing kiss. YunHo let him take the lead of their kiss, allowing his tongue entrance when he sought it.

“What if I refused,” YunHo mumbled in between their kiss, his chest heaving and skin flushed with arousal whilst his erection was straining against his sweat pants. He noted with delight that JaeJoong was very much aroused as well.

Upon hearing YunHo's question JaeJoong drew back and eyed YunHo carefully. He looked beautiful flushed like that and panting. It sent a shiver throughout his figure at the thought of having this man beneath him, hovering over him, all around and inside of him. He desired YunHo with every fibre of his undead being.

JaeJoong cupped YunHo's face with his hands and gently thumbed the flushed texture of his cheeks. “I'd wait for the sun to rise so that its rays may scorch my skin until I turn to ashes for I am not willing to live another lifetime without having you by my side,” he breathed and poured his every emotion into his words. It had been 600 years ago since he last had felt so much yearning, so much longing; so much love.

Whilst still being in JaeJoong's hold, YunHo leaned forward and locked his lips with JaeJoong's in a tender kiss. YunHo had been in love before, he had been yearning for someone before, but ever since he had turned eighteen he had wanted no one but this man before his very eyes. Ever since JaeJoong had appeared in his dreams, albeit they were revealed to be true from the start or not, he had wanted no one but him.

With a swift motion he once more brought JaeJoong to lie beneath him, their lips still locked in a searing kiss. He bucked his groin against JaeJoong when the vampire allowed him between his legs, drawing a sensual moan from the plush lips melting against him. “I take that as an approval,” JaeJoong mewled softly when YunHo nipped at his throat. His fingers were entangled with YunHo's brown locks and gently massaged the latter's scalp. JaeJoong basked in the moment completely. It had been far too long since he last had been this aroused.

“Certainly, though you pretty much are trapped beneath me to be able to have a sucking feast with me and my blood,” YunHo remarked cheekily and grinned down at JaeJoong who raised his eyebrow at him before his lips stretched into a knowing grin.

“Be careful what you say, _kid_ ,” JaeJoong snarled lowly with a soft chuckle before he let his strength rush through him and pinned YunHo to the mattress in the split of a second. It left YunHo dumbfounded and staring with wide eyes up at JaeJoong. “Don't underestimate me,” he whispered when he straddled YunHo's hips and hovered close over his face to teasingly nip at his lips.

“Will I be as strong as you?” YunHo breathed in awe when he relaxed in JaeJoong's hold and let the auburn haired nuzzle his neck.

“Stronger, perhaps,” JaeJoong whispered and laved his tongue over the mellow flesh of YunHo's collarbone. He rocked his hips gently over YunHo's groin and shuddered softly when YunHo's fingers traced his protruding hipbone. JaeJoong lifted his arms a little when YunHo tugged on the hem of his shirt and intended to remove the superfluous piece of clothing.

JaeJoong leaned back in YunHo's lap when he let him worship his pale upper body. Gently YunHo's hands traced every patch of smooth chilled skin, his fingers being able to feel the shudders they caused JaeJoong. By now both their cocks were straining against the confinements of their trousers, JaeJoong never halting the movement of his bucking and rotating hips.

It was close to the love making JaeJoong envisioned to have with YunHo, so close to perfection. All that was left now was to turn YunHo into one of his kind to fully enjoy the pleasures their undead being could give them. JaeJoong felt heat coursing through him that radiated from YunHo's body beneath him. He felt his skin flushing with arousal, even his chest was heaving with pants albeit he did not have to breathe. He got hold of YunHo's right hand massaging his nipple and brought it to his cheek. JaeJoong's eyes were locked with YunHo's when he kissed his wrist gently. YunHo moaned lowly and gripped JaeJoong's hip with his left hand whilst grinding into JaeJoong's groin.

“YunHo,” JaeJoong breathed, halting his hip movements when he thumbed YunHo's bottom lip with his right hand. YunHo hummed a low moan as response, indicating for JaeJoong to continue. “May I make you my companion in this eternal life?” he inquired softly and palmed YunHo's cheek with his right hand whilst holding tight onto YunHo's right palm on his own cheek.

YunHo looked up at JaeJoong with widened eyes, his chest heaving when he tried to regain his breath with his skin flushed in arousal. He was contemplating JaeJoong's offer shortly before he gave his curt response, “Yes. Please proceed.”

JaeJoong's lips parted at YunHo's words and he eyed the lad intently. “You want me to do it tonight, are you sure?” he inquired softly and laid his face a little more into YunHo's warm palm. The latter nodded without hesitation. “What about your family and friends?” were the whispered words of JaeJoong that let YunHo reconsider his quick decision.

“They already feel as if I'm gone. I doubt they would notice when I suddenly vanished,” YunHo mumbled and pulled JaeJoong down with his hand cradling the vampire's nape. JaeJoong let him take this lead and moulded against YunHo's warm chest whilst nuzzling his nose.

“Would they not mourn you?” JaeJoong breathed and let his fingers slide gently over YunHo's lips. He noticed the hurt flashing through YunHo's eyes.

“The only ones I have left are my friends. My family does not care for me,” YunHo muttered. JaeJoong did not reply to that. He knew all too well what it felt like to be unloved by his own family. “And my friends already feel like I am some sort of walking dead, so I really have no objection of you making me your mate tonight,” he further muttered and swiped his fingers gently across JaeJoong's cheek. JaeJoong smiled softly and whispered an “Okay,” against YunHo's lips before he gently kissed them.

JaeJoong leaned back in YunHo's lap once more, once again holding YunHo's right hand onto his cheek when he smiled softly down at him. The brown haired returned his smile and gave JaeJoong permission to do what was necessary to convert him into a vampire. Gently nuzzling YunHo's wrist, JaeJoong closed his eyes when he drew in the addicting scent of the blood that was rushing through YunHo's veins. He felt YunHo trembling beneath him and as if to distract YunHo from what he was about to do, he let his hips rotate once more into YunHo's groin. A shaky moan pearled from YunHo's lips and JaeJoong took it as a cue to proceed with his doing. Baring his fangs he gently nibbled on the soft skin enveloping YunHo's wrist before he buried them tenderly in the mellow flesh.

YunHo hissed at the sharp fangs boring into his wrist and held tightly onto JaeJoong's thigh. He closed his eyes at the sensation. With every pull of JaeJoong on his blood he felt himself flying higher to a place he could not describe. If that was how people felt when being high on drugs, then he surely understood now why they found them so addicting.

JaeJoong's eyes shot open at the first rushes of delicious blood moistening his tongue. With every new wave the life of YunHo was flashing before him, an ability that every vampire was capable of once they decided to turn someone into a fellow vampire. It were the memories of YunHo's past lives that let him pull away from the pulsing vein in YunHo's wrist. With ruby pearls glistening on his lips he looked at YunHo panting beneath him. By now YunHo's skin had started to pale and the chocolate of his eyes had darkened. Those mesmerizing eyes. Why had he not registered it before? The eyes that were so alike to the ones belonging once to the man he had loved. How had he not been able to register that YunHo inherited the soul of his long forgotten beloved?

Stopping his hip movement altogether, JaeJoong palmed YunHo's cheek and eyed him with endearment. “I found you,” he breathed and YunHo blinked leisurely at him. His grip on JaeJoong's thigh had loosened the more JaeJoong had drunk from his wrist and he was left to only watch JaeJoong's doing. A beautiful smile stretched over JaeJoong's lips when he brought his own right wrist close to his mouth and tore the skin with his fangs open. He let the blood drip down over his palm and fingers when he brought them close to YunHo's lips.

He caressed his bloodied fingers gently over YunHo's pale lips before he felt YunHo's tongue lapping on a drop resting on his fingertip. By then he let a mewl escape his lips when he let YunHo consume the blood that was flowing from his cut wrist along his fingers onto the eager tongue. He resumed to drink from YunHo's wrist once more whilst exchanging his blood with him. It was the only way to turn YunHo into one of his kind after all.

Once JaeJoong was sure that YunHo was near death he pulled completely from his future mate. He leaned over YunHo's face and caressed his ashen cheek gently with the tip of his finger when he pecked his lips tenderly. YunHo did not respond. His eyes had drooped and soon his heart would stop beating as well. It was necessary for YunHo's body to die first before he would awaken in his new life.

“Tomorrow night,” he whispered when he nuzzled YunHo's neck. “Tomorrow night I will come to get you,” he muttered and traced YunHo's cheek once more before he kissed him fully on his bloodied lips. By then YunHo's heart had stopped beating.

*****

Disbelievingly KyuHyun and YooChun sat in the hospital. They still couldn't nor wanted to believe that their friend YunHo was no longer there.

It had been in the afternoon, when neither of them had seen YunHo in any of their lectures that they had gone to YunHo's apartment to check up on the latter. When they had arrived at the house filled with students, it was surrounded by police cars and an ambulance. When they had reached the scene, a pair of ambulance men were carrying a corpse towards their car. Upon asking what had happened, one of YunHo's neighbours had explained the situation.

Now the two of them sat in the white halls of a hospital after they had been the ones to identify YunHo. KyuHyun had stumbled out sobbing once his eyes had fallen onto YunHo's ashen skin. YooChun followed shortly after when he assured the pathologist that it was indeed Jung YunHo lying before them. It took them hours before they were able to register what had happened and before they left the hospital.

Late in the night, when no one was to be wandering around the empty darkened halls of the hospital, soft steps were echoing through the halls leading to the pathology. Nimble fingers were running over the handle of the door before they pushed it open and in stepped an auburn haired male.

A smile stretched over plush lips when he reached the metallic table in the middle of the room that was occupied by an ashen corpse. Gently his fingers grazed over a soft cheek that used to be tan in colour. Now it was paler, not as pale as his own skin, but it was close enough.

Greenish-blue eyes stared down into the face of the dead male before eyelids slowly slid open. Irises coloured greenish-blue as well were staring up at the male that had come to pick up his companion. With ease the youth declared as dead rose from his metallic resting place and accepted the pieces of clothing the older male was handing him.

“Welcome to your new life, YunHo,” the auburn haired greeted the now fully dressed male with a smile.

YunHo stepped closer to the other and cupped his cheeks. Staring deep into his companion's eyes he returned the other's smile and leaned in to gently peck the other's lips. “I have waited for you for so long, JaeJoong,” he breathed against the plush pair of lips that had stretched into a wider smile.


End file.
